


An Affair With the Sea

by va_va_voom



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirates, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/va_va_voom/pseuds/va_va_voom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pirate Captain Bill Adama used to be the worst thing on Commandant Saul Tigh's mind - until the English pirate Helena Cain picked a fight with the wrong Spanish fleet in the West Indies, leaving both law-abiding citizens and pirates alike in a sticky situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Affair With the Sea

Most sailors who are new to the sea call her a lover. Their hearts are still on land, but the sea has captivated them. As they get older, some will eventually call her their wife, or their one true love. Land is no longer under their fingernails – brine has replaced the dirt in their blood.

Captain Bill Adama, however, was as neither. The sea to him was an old friend, a presence he had lived in unison with from a very young age. He never felt the need to take his relationshiop with the sea any further than that of a mutual respect and understanding.

“Dee! What's the word?”

“All clear, sir! Naught but sun and sky!”

A cheer broke out among the crew, and someone belowdecks started up a shanty. Bill suspected it was Socinus.

“Another good haul, cap'n!”

“Aye, it was, Helo. Let's go divvy up the loot.”

“Yes, sir!”

Bill cast an eye to the clouds on the horizon. _Storm headed for Nassau._ He chuckled as he headed down to the hold.

* * *

Saul Tigh hated the sea. He thought of it as a bitter enemy, and the sea generally treated him as such.

“Oh Saul, stop grumbling! It's just a little rain!”

“Rain!” He spat the word like bad whiskey. “Bill Adama did this!”

Ellen gave him a look of loving exasperation. “How can Bill Adama make it rain?”

“I don't know.” Saul mumbled. “But he said it was going to happen, and now it is.”

“Saul, he's a sailor. It's his job to know when it's going to rain.”

“That man is no sailor! He's a good-for-nothing pirate!”

Ellen did her best to hide a smile. “Saul, please. You have a meeting with the governor about that visiting dignitary. You need to forget about Bill for a little while and do your job here.”

“You're right,” he replied after a moment of despondence. He faced Ellen, took her hand, and brought it to his lips. “Have I ever told you how much I love you?”  
“Not once.”

“Oh,” he said, kissing up along her arm to her neck. “Then I'll save it for a special occasion.”

* * *

The sea was Ellen's mistress. Saul was her husband, but she loved the sea almost as much, reveling in the freedom of open water.

“Gloria! Hoist the mains! Let's get out of port before this storm gets any worse!”

“Aye, mum!”

Ellen strode down the steps from the bridge, running her hand along the railing. The _Cloud Nine_ was usually disguised as her personal transport, but right now, she was flying a black flag.

“Natalie! Let's have a look at the map!”

“Yes, ma'am!”

“Today,” she said, with a gleam in her eye, “we're hunting the _Galactica_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god it's finally happening holy hell
> 
> I'm sorry that it's a little bit slow, but I needed to establish some things first. Settings, relationships, and also a few plot points. But I promise it's going to pick up hella in the next chapter!


End file.
